Filmstrips
by Mayumi Reiko
Summary: There is someone sneaked on my room and started stealing kisses on me... who could it be? R&R... Please review... hihihi please... K
1. Bucket

**Sweet noting from a lovely stranger:**

Hi… I'm Aoi-chan and this is my first time to write a fanfic for Yu Yu Hakusho. Anyhow, this fanfic is composed of one-shot fics of my favorite pair and that is Kurama and Botan. I'm open for any suggestions, opinions and reviews. Don't forget to drop a review after reading. Kurama will take his youkai form… coz we all know that he is sexier and more beautiful in that form. LoL… Youko Kurama… the sexier side evil smirk

What else? Hmmm… well I guess just enjoy reading… just relax okay...

Gomen for typographical and grammatical error. If you found some just tell me okay? Thanks!

--

**Bucket**

"Botan-chan, I think you should calm down first." Ayame said to her friend who is trying to cool down her mood.

"He did it again Ayame-chan! That sneaky fox! Wait 'til I cut his head off!" Botan fumed. She is already dividing her blanket into half.

"Botan-chan, you already knew Youko-san. You know! He is fun of borrowing things." Ayame said, with that statement, it just made her friend's mood worst.

"Borrowing?! Ayame! Do you think that he is just borrowing! He is stealing Ayame. Argh! This is Koenma-sama's fault. He trusted that kitsune." Botan said with frustration.

"What did he stole from you again Botan-chan?" Ayame asked her with confusion.

The ferry girl flashed a silly grin and said "A bar of my favorite meiji chocolate!"

Ayame bursts into laughters. She can't help it but to laugh on her friend's statement. "Botan-chan, we can still buy another bar of meiji chocolates." She assured her friend.

"But… Ayame! You know that how much I love those sweet bars. I can share that to him but look what he did! He stole my last bar!" Botan fumed again. Ayame just smile with a massive sweat drop on her head.

Outside her room is a sneaky fox that enjoys eating and listening to the ferry girls' conversation. He really loves to tease her.

"Hey Youko! Can I have one?" Kuwabara approached his friend, hoping to have a piece of sweet bar.

"No" he said firmly while he continues to devour the sweet bar.

"You kitsune! Give me one." Kuwabara said with a threatening look to Youko.

"Try to catch me first red head!" He laughed at him. Kuwabara knows that he has no match on the kitsune's speed.

He just smirked at him and started walking out from his friend. "I'll just loose on that match kitsune. I'll go ahead! I've noticed that you really enjoyed teasing our friend Botan. You have stolen a piece of sweet bar from her just to catch attention. Nice style kitsune."

A blush starts to crept on the kitsune's face but he easily replaced a smirk on it. Maybe his friend is right. He is trying to catch attention. The attention of the head ferry girl whom he secretly admires and love 'Hey? Where did it come from?' He smiled at the departing figure of his friend.

'Maybe a piece of chocolate bar is enough for this day.' He said to himself and started his way to his room and a certain beautiful deity of death starts to linger on his mind.

--

"Oh! It's snowing!" Botan exclaimed merrily.

"Yes! We can really have fun this week end." Ayame said to her friend.

"I have a plan!" Botan said merrily. A very nasty plan starts to build up on her head. She smiled naughtily at her friend.

"I think I don't like what you are planning Botan-chan and I think a silver kitsune is involved." Ayame said as the breeze of the cold snowy day crawls on her spine.

"Exactly, hmmm I just need your little help my dear friend to accomplish this plan. Now! I will make him pay by stealing everything from me." Botan laughed like an evil witch. A massive sweat drop formed on Ayame's head. She looked worriedly on her friend.

"What do you need then?" Ayame asked.

"A **bucket**" Botan smirked.

--

"Botan-chan? Are you sure of what you are doing? What if we will get caught by Youko-san! You know that he is really terrifying when he gets mad. We don't know what he might do to us!" Ayame nearly shouted her statement as they approached the thief's room.

"We will get caught Ayame-chan if you don't shut your mouth okay?" Botan hushed her friend. She is actually carrying a bucket filled with snow.

"Ayame!"

"Ayame!"

"Who could it be?" Botan averted her attention to her friend.

"I think its George the ogre, maybe there is an emergency. I'll leave you now Botan-chan. I hope that you will succeed with your plan." Ayame smiled weakly to her friend.

"Thank you Ayame, you are such a supportive friend." Botan smiled and watched her friend's departing figure.

'and now! Back to my mission.' Botan smirked as she entered the kitsune's room. The room smelled mysteriously like roses. She made baby steps as she approached the bed of Youko.

The fox demon is on his deep slumber. He hasn't noticed the deity that is approaching his bed.

'He is sleeping.' She blushed seeing a half naked Youko Kurama on the bed. His silver hair is sprawled wildly on the pillows. She looked at the outline of his face and she can't deny the fact that this handsome face youkai made every women swoon whenever he passed by. Her gazed travel on his powerful and tightly packed torso. She really adores this sneaky fox and she is just afraid to admit that she loves him because she is thinking that she was only fooled by its beauty.

'I wonder how many women had already slept with him. If only…' Botan panicked.

'Erase nasty thoughts! Erase! Erase! You can't think something nasty to him! No! Stop looking at his glorious god-like body though I know you can't help it!' her face turned into beet red.

'Back to my mission! This kitsune must pay all his debts.' She smiled maniacally.

"One…Two…Three" she counted silently and…

"BOTAN!!" a fully awakened angry kitsune jerked up immediately with a bucket on his head. But before he could make advances to his intruder it already flew away.

--

'Oh no! He is after me! Ayame is right. This is not a good idea.' Botan speeds up with her oar. An angry kitsune is behind her and he is shooting her an icy glare and a smirk. What's terrifying is his canine tooth is ticking out.

'I'll make you pay and you will regret this.' Youko runs after her with a very nasty plan playing on his mind.

"Oh! What's that?" an old woman exclaimed as she looked at the two teenagers chasing each other. One is a beautiful girl riding on an oar and a handsome youkai fox chasing after her.

"Young love. Can't you see it darling? They are having fun with each other. Like you and me during our teen years." The old man exclaimed to his wife.

"But I haven't remembered you being violent like that youkai fox." She said worriedly.

"Darling, that's how fox demons do. They piss and chase their mate." The old man laughed. She playfully hit her husband's arm and they started to walk away leaving them finish their business.

"Rose whip!" Youko Kurama summoned his favorite weapon and he hastily wrapped it on Botan's body.

"And now, you can't escape from me ferry girl." Youko smirked at her and he can sense that she is terrified. He really loves to tease her. He slowly walks on the cold pavement. She was leaning on a big oak tree.

"Let go of me Youko!" She shouted. 'Can't he feel the cold breeze?' she looked at him still half naked. He didn't mind of the cold breeze, he must finish this little game. A playful smirk drawn on his face.

"Na ah! Very bad ferry girl. You sneaked on my room while I am in a deep slumber. You secretly adored my body and after that you throw a pile of snow on my head. Tsk tsk tsk…" He said as he inched nearer to her. She flashed him her best puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh… my dear ferry girl. Your puppy-dog eyes won't work on me unless you…" He whispered to her seductively. He is really enjoying this.

"You pervert!! I just want you to pay of all the things that you have stolen from me but I think my plan didn't come up right." She confessed to him which made the fox youkai laughed out loud.

"Stop laughing!" she pouted. "Let me go Youko! Please!"

"No!"

"Let me go or else I'll shout! I'll call for help and they'll punish you." She said with a threatening look on him.

"Help! Help! Help!" Botan shouted but she her words are cut off when Youko's lips crushed on her lips, the rose whip that was wrapped around her loosens. At first she didn't respond. She plastered a confused look on her face and later she responded on his kiss. Youko smiled as he deepens the kiss. He didn't expect that this little chase will turn into some romantic movie clip.

They parted away and he looked at his mate's flushed face. He smiled at her. Botan couldn't believe it, his hot molten honey eyes sparkles happily at her. He is really weird.

"Aisheteru Botan. Gomen Nasai" Youko said as he pulled her in a warm embrace. A smiled was drawn on her face as she responded on his embrace. He buried his face on her lavender-scent hair.

"You are forgiven my dear kitsune." She smiled as she leans on his chest. She could hear the rhythm of his heart beat.

"We should go back now. I think everybody is looking for us by now." She pulled away from his embrace. Youko pouted and starting to act like a brat child.

"You look cute when you are pouting." She smiled. They begin walking when Youko interrupted again.

"I'm wondering where you girls wear this." He said with a confuse look on his face. "Fancy costume! I wanna see you wear this." He smiled.

Botan's face turns to beet red as she snatches from his hand her bra while making an "X" mark on her chest.

"YOUKO!!" She fumed again. Massive sweat drops formed on Youko's head. He has a confused look on his face. He didn't know what is the purpose of that lingerie because **most** of youkai women don't **wear** that thing. He started running again and after him is his mate who is really really mad at him.

"You are such a pervert!" Botan exclaimed.

"Sweet couple." The old woman exclaimed as her gaze trails on the young couple chasing each other. Her husband just replies her with a nod.

--

Aoi-chan: I hope that you had enjoyed reading this fic. Drop a review please. Thanks…


	2. Decks

**A message from a depress writer: char lg!**

Oh people… here's my second one-shot fanfic for my favorite couple. Please start sending reviews… please… hehehe

--

**Decks**

"What do you think Youko? Will I take the lilac curtain or the powder blue one?" Botan asked her already bored companion. They've been roaming around Renkai's market for almost two hours. What pisses him off more is that she maid him her personal assistant. Carrying all those bags really doesn't suites with a master thief like him.

"Just pay them so that we can go home." He replied with boredom. She flashed him with a sorry-I-drag-you-here smile.

"I'll give you the other curtain for free darling." The old woman smiled at them. "Your boyfriend is already tired." She added which made the two blushes.

"Oh! No madam. We are not lovers and don't worry, I'll take the lilac one." Botan said trying to erase the pink blush that starts to crept on her cheeks.

"Oh! Is that so? Young man! You look good together. Can't you see those warm-blooded men who keep on looking on your beautiful friend right here? You might regret it. And young lady aren't your handsome friend here catches females attention. Look around you." The old woman smiled at them. It's true; they really catch attention of those by-standers. Some girls blush whenever he passes by and the young males steal glances to the deity of death.

"Ahahaha… You are just kidding right. I'll just get this lilac curtain. Here's my payment madam. We better get going. Right Youko?" She said nervously as she looked at her demon friend at her side. He is so weird. He starts to send death glares to the male company or let's say Botan's male fans club.

The old lady just laughed at them "O sweety I'll give you a discount okay and by the way. I have some **decks** here. You might use this during your leisure time. It is for free." She said handling to her an odd looking deck cards.

"Oh thank you madam. You are such a nice lady. Have a nice day." Botan replied while she bid her goodbye to the old lady. She shifted her attention to her escort.

"You okay? We'll go home now." Botan said trying to lighten up his mood.

"Finally." He said with a sigh of frustration, still struggling with all the baggage he is carrying. Being a gentleman, he can't let her carry all of this.

"Let me help you." She said while she gets the bundle of tulips from his arms.

"Thanks for the help huh!" Youko said sarcastically to her and Botan just giggled at him.

--

"Yusuke! You cheater! Argh!" Keiko sends death glares on her boyfriend.

"No I am not! Do you have any proof?" Yusuke gave her a challenging look.

"Here!" She pulled a card on Yusuke's shirt. She crushed and torn the card into pieces as she sends death glares on him again.

"How did it get there?" Yusuke trembled with fear because he knows and everybody knows that Keiko transforms into a beast when she gets mad.

"Yusuke!!" Keiko's eyes darkened and a dark aura starts to emit on her body.

"Hey guys? What's up?" Botan pops out on the scene and behind here is an exhausted kitsune with massive baggage on his arms.

"Thanks Botan! You saved me." Yusuke exclaimed; he tries to steady the rhythm of his heart.

"Hey kitsune. How's shopping?" Yusuke gave a teasing look to his fox friend.

"Hn… I'll just leave the baggage here. I'll just take a nap on my room." Youko gave him a bored look as he places all the baggage on the table. Botan gave him an apologetic smile and he just assured it with a nod.

"He looks surely tired ne?" Keiko said.

"Uhuh… Hey Botan, wanna join? I know you are good with deck games." Yusuke invited her.

"Sure! Remember I always beat you with this game." She smiled "Wait, I'll just look for a container for these tulips." She added.

"Nice flowers!" Keiko giggled.

"Youko picked them." She replied.

"Oh! Youko again? Aren't we getting closer with our fox friend ne Botan? Hmmm… A ferry girl and a fox. Such a unique love story." Yusuke started to tease the ferry girl. Her face turns into beet red.

"Shut up Yusuke." She replied as she placed the flowers on a transparent vase.

"Shall we start?" Botan gave him a very challenging look. "I know you can't beat me!" she added. "Why don't we use these cards?"

"Where did you get those?" Keiko asked. The cards really look odd. It is accented with a silver and blue.

"An old lady gave it to me for free so I accepted it. Isn't it nice?" she smiled at them.

"Okay… to make this game more exciting why don't we make a dare?" Yusuke said with a malicious glint on his eyes. Botan really don't like Yusuke's ideas because it is really far from what they expecting.

"I don't like that idea." Botan said quickly.

"Sure! Don't be such a kill joy Botan-chan. This would be fun." Keiko exclaimed merrily.

"Uhm okay." She just agreed with the two.

"The consequence will be revealed if someone looses the game. If he or she looses again, he or she will do the same dare." Yusuke explained the mechanics of their game.

"This will be fun!" Keiko squealed with joy.

"I'll beat you Yusuke!" Botan said in a very challenging tone.

"Start disarranging the deck Yusuke." Keiko said.

He started mixing and shuffling the decks. One by one he distributed the cards to his friends.

"Me first!" Keiko said as she picks the first card on the center. "Oh! Lucky me! Two cards to go!" she places the card with the same character on the center.

"Mine!" Botan exclaimed as she picks her card and to her dismay none of the cards matches the card that she had pick.

"Oh! What's wrong? I think good omen is for me." Yusuke said as he picks his cards. "Woohooo! I win!! The game is between you two." Yusuke winked at his girlfriend.

"My turn" Keiko said, she compared her cards from the card that she had pick and suddenly she burst into laughter and said "I win!! I win!!" Keiko jumped merrily together with Yusuke. Botan has this dumbfounded expression on her face. This is not true! For the first time, she was defeated on this game.

"Well I guess Botan will do the dare." Yusuke smirked evilly on her.

"So? What's the dare?" She stands up with a stoic expression on her face.

"You"

"Must"

"Kiss"

"Youko"

"On"

"The"

"Cheek"

Every word registered on her mind in a very slow motion. This can't be happening. No! This is inhumane, evil, impure…

"No way!!" She nearly shouted her lungs out!

"It's just on the cheek Botan! No harm at all…" Yusuke smiled sweetly to her.

"What if he wakes up? Yusuke!!" Botan fumed up, clenching her fist and trying all her might not to punch his face.

"It is just you; me and Yusuke Botan-chan. Don't worry. We won't tell anyone." Keiko said with a reassuring look on her face.

"You choose… kiss Youko or Kuwabara." Yusuke smiled evilly again.

"I'll take the first option." She let out a sigh.

--

"Will you keep quiet Yusuke and will you stop pushing me!" Botan gave an irritated look on her friend who is crouching on her back.

They silently invade the room of the great Youko Kurama who is in a deep slumber.

"Go ahead Botan." Keiko whispered to her.

She can feel the increase rhythm of her heart. 'Why am I doing this?' she gave a worried look on the sleeping Youkai. She draws her lips neared to Youko's face and gently brushes it on his smooth cheeks.

Youko stirred a little with a handsome scowl that is plastered on his face.

They hurriedly stormed out of his room. Botan is clasping her chest, trying to normalize her heart beat and breathing. Yusuke couldn't help but to burst with laughter.

"Job well done Botan! Way to go!" he said patting the ferry girl's shoulder. Blush is written all over her face. She can't believe what she did. 'This is soooo wrong!' she said to herself.

"Lets play again Yusuke and this time I will gonna beat you!" Botan said with determination. She won't let him defeat her, not in this dare.

"So, it looks like Youko-san will receive dozens of kisses from Botan-chan." Keiko couldn't help but to tease her friend. Botan gives Keiko her famous I'll-gonna-beat-you-glare and you'll-kiss-Kuwabara-after-this-game glare.

"Enough glaring girls' because we will have another thrilling round." Yusuke said resting his arms around the girls shoulder.

They head their way to the living room where the battle arena is on fire.

"Yusuke, do the cue!" Botan glared at him.

"Sureness ferry girl." He smirked evilly.

He started distributing the fancy cards to the girls and he placed the remaining cards on the center. Another playful smirk formed on his lips as he looks side ways to them. Keiko picks her first card and after it she threw some of her cards. Botan has this confused look on her face. 'Something is wrong, something is really wrong with my cards! Why is it I am still picking the wrong card?' she shouted on her mind because the truth is, there is something really wrong with her cards.

"Whoa, what a very lucky day. Straight ace!" Yusuke yelled showing to them his cards with straight ace. Botan eyes went wide like saucers and she can't help but to shiver.

"Well, how about me? Full house!" Keiko laughed out loud. Botan nearly fainted with Keiko's statement. She brushed off her bangs already soaked with sweat.

"Woohoo!! Another mind-blowing kiss for Youko!" Yusuke exclaimed joyfully. Together with Keiko, they started dancing their victory dance while Botan is on her knees with a damned look on her face.

"Come on, kiss him on the nose!" Keiko teased her.

"This is unfair! Inhumane!" She yelled furiously.

"Nothing is inhumane with a friendly kiss Botan." Yusuke said to her. He really loves to see her face beet red.

They are now inside his room again. Botan can't help but to shiver. 'Ok, kiss on the nose.' She chanted as she lowers her lips again into his delicate nose. Like mice that is afraid to be caught by a cat. They hurriedly went out of his room.

"Ok! This is enough! Enough. I quit!" Botan walked out from them and well the very evil couple can't help but to burst with laughter, clutching their stomachs and wiping their happy tears on the eyes.

--

"You surely a one wicked witch old woman." Youko said as he rose from his bed with a playful smirk on his lips. He sensed the old woman who is leaning on his bedroom window.

"Of course I am and I am sure that you are enjoying every bit of the game young lad." She backfired.

"I hope she did enjoy playing with my magical deck and you also enjoyed being a part of It." she continued. The magical decks that she had given to Botan are really precious because whoever is the owner of that deck will always loose on the game. See, very cruel.

"Desperate match maker." Youko gave her a side ways glance.

"Love young man… Love" The old woman chuckled and instantly disappeared from his sight. He smiled with her simple but meaningful statement.

'Why don't I continue this game?' Youko smiled evilly.

--

Botan gasps when she saw a figure of a man leaning on the castle's column and she knows who is that man, with that pointed ears and tail. She can't be wrong because it is really him.

'I'm so damned!' she said to herself. She hurriedly walked through the narrow hallway, trying to ignore him and trying not to make an eye-to-eye contact with him.

"Aren't we on hurry?" he interrupted. He crosses his arms as he gave her a very bored look.

"Ahahaha… well, you know, paper works." Botan tries to lighten up the mood. "I better get going." She hurriedly said.

"I'm here to collect what have been stolen." He said catching her attention. She stops upon hearing it.

"Huh?"

"There is someone sneaked on my room and started stealing kisses on me." He exclaimed which made the ferry girl shudder.

"Maybe it is one of your fan girls Hahaha…" She laughed nervously as she inched away from him.

"Well I guess not." He said coldly as he walks nearer to her. She can't back away now. The only thing that she can do is to lean on the cold brick wall and tilt her head away from him. He can hear the fast beat of her heart and with that another playful smirk formed on his lips.

"And I think it is a beautiful ferry girl named Botan." Tilting her head to him. Cold fingers touch her chin and cold lips crushed on her pink lips. Short, chaste, sweet kiss.

"Gotcha" he smiled.

**-END-**

--

Aoi-chan: I'm done people. Start sending reviews please. Thanks3x… mwah! Well I don't know what kind of card game they are playing. I'm not good with card games. hahahah


End file.
